


Blood

by bowsie22



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: Newt’s line of work is dangerous. Sometimes, very dangerous.For the Scamandore ABC collab. I chose B for blood





	Blood

Albus walked into his private rooms, glad the day was over. Cursing whoever timetabled Gryffindor and Slytherin shared classes, he shrugged off his blazer and pulled off his tie.

“Newt? Darling? Are you here?”

No answer. Maybe the other man was in the Forbidden Forest again. Deciding to make dinner for them, he headed for the kitchen.

“What on earth?”

Picking himself up off the floor, Albus looked down, not surprised to see Dougal the Demiguise. What was surprising was how Dougal grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the case. Albus followed, knowing Dougal wouldn’t come to get him unless it was serious. Unless something had happened to Newt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing he noticed going down the stairs was the smell. Tangy, coppery, he instantly recognised the scent of blood. Swearing as he rushed down the stairs, Albus slammed open to the door to the habitats, afraid of what he would find. What he found was his husband, sitting under the Occamy nest, waistcoat torn into shreds and tied around his bleeding leg. A pool of blood lay around him, Newt’s bottom half saturated. Falling to his knees, ignoring the wetness in his trousers, Albus started casting healing spells, summoning blood replenishing potions.

“Darling? Albus, sweetheart?”

Concentrating completely on healing Newt, Albus was surprised when Newt’s blood-soaked hands cupped his face.

“I’m ok. I forgot Nancy was in heat and she swiped me as I put some calming draught in her water. “I’m ok.”

He pulled Albus closer, pressing a soft kiss to the older man’s forehead, wiping away tears Albus hadn’t even noticed.

“I’m sorry. I smelt the blood and I remembered when we fought Grindelwald and his supporters in Berlin.”

Grindelwald had cast a Diffindo at Newt. Albus still wasn’t sure how, but the spell hit Newt’s neck. He could still remember the warmth of the blood hitting his face, the taste of it in his mouth, the sounds of Newt’s gasping breaths. He was brought back by Newt’s fingers running through his hair and soft kisses pressed to his cheeks.

“I panicked. I came so close to loosing you that day and seeing you injured terrified me.”

“It’s ok. I’m here. We’re both here and we’re both ok. This can be easily fixed. Some healing spells, some potions and some cleaning spells and I’m right as rain. now, let’s get back to our rooms where we can rest, and forget this ever happened. Ok?”

Albus nodded, lifting the smaller man into a princess carry and heading up to their rooms. The next day, they cleaned the blood from the ground, stopping periodically so Newt could comfort Albus. Albus knew his husband’s job was dangerous. It was something he would have to get used to. Newt would get hurt, it was a fact of life. Just like the fact that Albus would always be there to look after his husband.


End file.
